The present invention generally relates to a catalyst composition for polymerizing 1,3-butadiene into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene. The catalyst system is formed by combining an iron-containing compound, an xcex1-acylphosphonate diester, and an organoaluminum compound.
Syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene is a crystalline thermoplastic resin that has a stereoregular structure in which the side-chain vinyl groups are located alternately on the opposite sides in relation to the polymeric main chain. Syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene is a unique material that exhibits the properties of both plastics and rubber, and therefore it has many uses. For example, films, fibers, and various molded articles can be made from syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene. It can also be blended into and co-cured with natural or synthetic rubbers in order to improve the properties thereof. Generally, syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene has a melting temperature within the range of about 80xc2x0 C. to about 215xc2x0 C., depending on the 1,2-linkage content and the syndiotacticity. Due to processability considerations, it is generally desirable for syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene to have a melting temperature of less than about 195xc2x0 C.
Various transition metal catalyst systems based on cobalt, titanium, vanadium, chromium, and molybdenum for the preparation of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene have been reported. The majority of these catalyst systems, however, have no practical utility because they have low catalytic activity or poor stereoselectivity, and in some cases they produce low molecular weight polymers or partially crosslinked polymers unsuitable for commercial use.
Two cobalt-based catalyst systems are known for preparing syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene. The first comprises a cobalt compound, a phosphine compound, an organoaluminum compound, and water. This catalyst system yields syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene having very low crystallinity. Also, this catalyst system develops sufficient catalytic activity only when halogenated hydrocarbon solvents are used as the polymerization medium, and halogenated solvents present toxicity problems.
The second catalyst system comprises a cobalt compound, an organoaluminum compound, and carbon disulfide. Because carbon disulfide has a low flash point, obnoxious smell, high volatility, and toxicity, it is difficult and dangerous to use and requires expensive safety measures to prevent even minimal amounts escaping into the atmosphere. Furthermore, the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene produced with this cobalt catalyst system has a melting temperature of about 200-210xc2x0 C., which makes it difficult to process. Although the melting temperature of the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene produced with this cobalt catalyst system can be reduced by employing a catalyst modifier, the use of this catalyst modifier has adverse effects on the catalyst activity and polymer yields.
Coordination catalyst systems based on iron-containing compounds, such as the combination of iron(III) acetylacetonate and triethylaluminum, are known. But, they have very low catalytic activity and poor stereoselectivity for polymerizing conjugated dienes. The product mixture often contains oligomers, low molecular weight liquid polymers, or partially crosslinked polymers. Therefore, these iron-based catalyst systems have no industrial utility.
Because syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene is a useful product and the catalysts known heretofore in the art have many shortcomings, it would be advantageous to develop a new and significantly improved catalyst composition that has high catalytic activity and stereoselectivity for polymerizing 1,3-butadiene into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene.
In general the present invention provides a catalyst composition that is the combination of or the reaction product of ingredients comprising (a) an iron-containing compound, (b) an xcex1-acylphosphonate diester, and (c) an organoaluminum compound.
The present invention also includes a catalyst composition formed by a process comprising the steps of combining (a) an iron-containing compound, (b) an xcex1-acylphosphonate diester, and (c) an organoaluminum compound.
The present invention further includes a process for forming conjugated diene polymers comprising the step of polymerizing conjugated diene monomers in the presence of a catalytically effective amount of a catalyst composition formed by combining (a) an iron-containing compound, (b) an xcex1-acylphosphonate diester, and (c) an organoaluminum compound.
Advantageously, the catalyst composition of the present invention has very high catalytic activity and stereoselectivity for polymerizing 1,3-butadiene into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene. This activity and selectivity, among other advantages, allows syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene to be produced in high yields with low catalyst levels after relatively short polymerization times. Significantly, this catalyst composition is very versatile and capable of producing syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene with a wide range of melting temperatures without the need for catalyst modifiers, which may have adverse effects on the catalyst activity and polymer yields. In addition, this catalyst composition does not contain carbon disulfide. Therefore, the toxicity, objectionable smell, dangers, and expense associated with the use of carbon disulfide are eliminated. Further, the iron-containing compounds that are utilized are generally stable, inexpensive, relatively innocuous, and readily available. Still further, this catalyst composition has high catalytic activity in a wide variety of solvents including the environmentally-preferred non-halogenated solvents such as aliphatic and cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons.
The catalyst composition of the present invention is formed by combining (a) an iron-containing compound, (b) an xcex1-acylphosphonate diester, and (c) an organoaluminum compound. In addition to the three catalyst ingredients (a), (b), and (c), other organometallic compounds or Lewis bases can also be added, if desired.
Various iron-containing compounds or mixtures thereof can be employed as ingredient (a) of the catalyst composition. Preferably, these iron-containing compounds are soluble in hydrocarbon solvents such as aromatic hydrocarbons, aliphatic hydrocarbons, or cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons. Hydrocarbon-insoluble iron-containing compounds, however, can be suspended in the polymerization medium to form the catalytically active species and are also useful.
The iron atom in the iron-containing compounds can be in various oxidation states including but not limited to the 0, +2, +3, and +4 oxidation states. Divalent iron compounds (also called ferrous compounds), wherein the iron atom is in the +2 oxidation state, and trivalent iron compounds (also called ferric compounds), wherein the iron atom is in the +3 oxidation state, are preferred. Suitable iron-containing compounds include, but are not limited to, iron carboxylates, iron organophosphates, iron organophosphonates, iron organophosphinates, iron carbamates, iron dithiocarbamates, iron xanthates, iron xcex1-diketonates, iron alkoxides or aryloxides, and organoiron compounds.
Suitable iron carboxylates include iron(II) formate, iron(III) formate, iron(II) acetate, iron(III) acetate, iron(II) acrylate, iron(III) acrylate, iron(II) methacrylate, iron(III) methacrylate, iron(II) valerate, iron(III) valerate, iron(II) gluconate, iron(III) gluconate, iron(II) citrate, iron(III) citrate, iron(II) fumarate, iron(III) fumarate, iron(II) lactate, iron(III) lactate, iron(II) maleate, iron(III) maleate, iron(II) oxalate, iron(III) oxalate, iron(II) 2-ethylhexanoate, iron(III) 2-ethylhexanoate, iron(II) neodecanoate, iron(III) neodecanoate, iron(II) naphthenate, iron(III) naphthenate, iron(II) stearate, iron(III) stearate, iron(II) oleate, iron(III) oleate, iron(II) benzoate, iron(III) benzoate, iron(II) picolinate, and iron(III) picolinate.
Suitable iron organophosphates include iron(II) dibutyl phosphate, iron(III) dibutyl phosphate, iron(II) dipentyl phosphate, iron(III) dipentyl phosphate, iron(II) dihexyl phosphate, iron(III) dihexyl phosphate, iron(II) diheptyl phosphate, iron(III) diheptyl phosphate, iron(II) dioctyl phosphate, iron(III) dioctyl phosphate, iron(II) bis(1-methylheptyl) phosphate, iron(III) bis(1-methylheptyl) phosphate, iron(II) bis(2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, iron(III) bis(2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, iron(II) didecyl phosphate, iron(III) didecyl phosphate, iron(II) didodecyl phosphate, iron(III) didodecyl phosphate, iron(II) dioctadecyl phosphate, iron(III) dioctadecyl phosphate, iron(II) dioleyl phosphate, iron(III) dioleyl phosphate, iron(II) diphenyl phosphate, iron(III) diphenyl phosphate, iron(II) bis(p-nonylphenyl) phosphate, iron(III) bis(p-nonylphenyl) phosphate, iron(II) butyl (2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, iron(III) butyl (2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, iron(II) (1-methylheptyl) (2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, iron(III) (1-methylheptyl) (2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, iron(II) (2-ethylhexyl) (p-nonylphenyl) phosphate, and iron(III) (2-ethylhexyl) (p-nonylphenyl) phosphate.
Suitable iron organophosphonates include iron(II) butyl phosphonate, iron(III) butyl phosphonate, iron(II) pentyl phosphonate, iron(III) pentyl phosphonate, iron(II) hexyl phosphonate, iron(III) hexyl phosphonate, iron(II) heptyl phosphonate, iron(III) heptyl phosphonate, iron(II) octyl phosphonate, iron(III) octyl phosphonate, iron(II) (1-methylheptyl) phosphonate, iron(III) (1-methylheptyl) phosphonate, iron(II) (2-ethylhexyl) phosphonate, iron(III) (2-ethylhexyl) phosphonate, iron(II) decyl phosphonate, iron(III) decyl phosphonate, iron(II) dodecyl phosphonate, iron(III) dodecyl phosphonate, iron(II) octadecyl phosphonate, iron(III) octadecyl phosphonate, iron(II) oleyl phosphonate, iron(III) oleyl phosphonate, iron(II) phenyl phosphonate, iron(III) phenyl phosphonate, iron(II) (p-nonylphenyl) phosphonate, iron(III) (p-nonylphenyl) phosphonate, iron(II) butyl butylphosphonate, iron(III) butyl butylphosphonate, iron(II) pentyl pentylphosphonate, iron(II) pentyl pentylphosphonate, iron(II) hexyl hexylphosphonate, iron(III) hexyl hexylphosphonate, iron(II) heptyl heptylphosphonate, iron(III) heptyl heptylphosphonate, iron(II) octyl octylphosphonate, iron(III) octyl octylphosphonate, iron(II) (1-methylheptyl) (1-methylheptyl)phosphonate, iron(III) (1-methylheptyl) (1-methylheptyl)phosphonate, iron(II) (2-ethylhexyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate, iron(III) (2-ethylhexyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate, iron(II) decyl decylphosphonate, iron(III) decyl decylphosphonate, iron(II) dodecyl dodecylphosphonate, iron(III) dodecyl dodecylphosphonate, iron(II) octadecyl octadecylphosphonate, iron(III) octadecyl octadecylphosphonate, iron(II) oleyl oleylphosphonate, iron(III) oleyl oleylphosphonate, iron(II) phenyl phenylphosphonate, iron(III) phenyl phenylphosphonate, iron(II) (p-nonylphenyl) (p-nonylphenyl)phosphonate, iron(III) (p-nonylphenyl) (p-nonylphenyl)phosphonate, iron(II) butyl (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate, iron(III) butyl (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate, iron(II) (2-ethylhexyl) butylphosphonate, iron(III) (2-ethylhexyl) butylphosphonate, iron(II) (1-methylheptyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate, iron(III) (1-methylheptyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate, iron(II) (2-ethylhexyl) (1-methylheptyl)phosphonate, iron(III) (2-ethylhexyl) (1-methylheptyl)phosphonate, iron(II) (2-ethylhexyl) (p-nonylphenyl)phosphonate, iron(III) (2-ethylhexyl) (p-nonylphenyl)phosphonate, iron(II) (p-nonylphenyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate, and iron(III) (p-nonylphenyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate.
Suitable iron organophosphinates include iron(II) butylphosphinate, iron(III) butylphosphinate, iron(II) pentylphosphinate, iron(III) pentylphosphinate, iron(II) hexylphosphinate, iron(III) hexylphosphinate, iron(II) heptylphosphinate, iron(III) heptylphosphinate, iron(II) octylphosphinate, iron(III) octylphosphinate, iron(II) (1-methylheptyl)phosphinate, iron(III) (1-methylheptyl)phosphinate, iron(II) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, iron(III) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, iron(II) decylphosphinate, iron(III) decylphosphinate, iron(II) dodecylphosphinate, iron(III) dodecylphosphinate, iron(II) octadecylphosphinate, iron(III) octadecylphosphinate, iron(II) oleylphosphinate, iron(III) oleylphosphinate, iron(II) phenylphosphinate, iron(III) phenylphosphinate, iron(II) (p-nonylphenyl)phosphinate, iron(III) (p-nonylphenyl)phosphinate, iron(II) dibutylphosphinate, iron(III) dibutylphosphinate, iron(II) dipentylphosphinate, iron(III) dipentylphosphinate, iron(II) dihexylphosphinate, iron(III) dihexylphosphinate, iron(II) diheptylphosphinate, iron(III) diheptylphosphinate, iron(II) dioctylphosphinate, iron(III) dioctylphosphinate, iron(II) bis(1-methylheptyl)phosphinate, iron(III) bis(1-methylheptyl)phosphinate, iron(II) bis(2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, iron(III) bis(2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, iron (II) didecylphosphinate, iron (III) didecylphosphinate, iron(II) didodecylphosphinate, iron(III) didodecylphosphinate, iron(II) dioctadecylphosphinate, iron(III) dioctadecylphosphinate, iron(II) dioleylphosphinate, iron(III) dioleylphosphinate, iron(II) diphenylphosphinate, iron(III) diphenylphosphinate, iron(II) bis(p-nonylphenyl)phosphinate, iron(III) bis(p-nonylphenyl)phosphinate, iron(II) butyl(2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, iron(III) butyl(2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, iron(II) (1-methylheptyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, iron(III) (1-methylheptyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, iron(II) (2-ethylhexyl) (p-nonylphenyl)phosphinate, and iron(III) (2-ethylhexyl) (p-nonylphenyl) phosphinate.
Suitable iron carbamates include iron(II) dimethylcarbamate, iron(III) dimethylcarbamate, iron(II) diethylcarbamate, iron(III) diethylcarbamate, iron(II) diisopropylcarbamate, iron(III) diisopropylcarbamate, iron(II) dibutylcarbamate, iron(III) dibutylcarbamate, iron(II) dibenzylcarbamate, and iron(III) dibenzylcarbamate.
Suitable iron dithiocarbamates include iron(II) dimethyldithiocarbamate, iron(III) dimethyldithiocarbamate, iron(II) diethyldithiocarbamate, iron(III) diethyldithiocarbamate, iron(II) diisopropyldithiocarbamate, iron(III) diisopropyldithiocarbamate, iron(II) dibutyldithiocarbamate, iron(III) dibutyldithiocarbamate, iron(II) dibenzyldithiocarbamate, and iron(III) dibenzyldithiocarbamate. Suitable iron xanthates include iron (II) methylxanthate, iron (III) methylxanthate, iron(II) ethylxanthate, iron(III) ethylxanthate, iron(II) isopropylxanthate, iron(III) isopropylxanthate, iron(II) butylxanthate, iron(III) butylxanthate, iron(II) benzylxanthate, and iron (III) benzylxanthate.
Suitable iron xcex1-diketonates include iron(II) acetylacetonate, iron(III) acetylacetonate, iron(II) trifluoroacetylacetonate, iron(III) trifluoroacetylacetonate, iron(II) hexafluoroacetylacetonate, iron(III) hexafluoroacetylacetonate, iron(II) benzoylacetonate, iron(III) benzoylacetonate, iron(II) 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-3,5-heptanedionate, and iron(III) 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-3,5-heptanedionate.
Suitable iron alkoxides or aryloxides include iron(II) methoxide, iron(III) methoxide, iron(II) ethoxide, iron(III) ethoxide, iron(II) isopropoxide, iron(III) isopropoxide, iron(II) 2-ethylhexoxide, iron(III) 2-ethylhexoxide, iron(II) phenoxide, iron(III) phenoxide, iron(II) nonylphenoxide, iron(III) nonylphenoxide, iron(II) naphthoxide, and iron(III) naphthoxide.
The term xe2x80x9corganoiron compoundxe2x80x9d refers to any iron compound containing at least one iron-carbon bond. Suitable organoiron compounds include bis(cyclopentadienyl)iron(II) (also called ferrocene), bis(pentamethylcyclopentadienyl)iron(II) (also called decamethylferrocene), bis(pentadienyl)iron(II), bis(2,4-dimethylpentadienyl)iron(II), bis(allyl)dicarbonyliron(II), (cyclopentadienyl)(pentadienyl)iron(II), tetra(1-norbornyl)iron(IV), (trimethylenemethane) tricarbonyliron (II), bis(butadiene)carbonyliron(0), (butadiene)tricarbonyliron(0), and bis(cyclooctatetraene) iron (0).
Useful xcex1-acylphosphonate diesters that can be employed as ingredient (b) of the catalyst composition include acyclic xcex1-acylphosphonate diesters, cyclic xcex1-acylphosphonate diesters, and mixtures thereof. Acyclic xcex1-acylphosphonate diesters may be represented by the following structure: 
where R1 is a hydrogen atom or a mono-valent organic group, and each R2, which may be the same or different, is a mono-valent organic group. Preferably, R1 and R2 are hydrocarbyl groups such as, but not limited to, alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, aryl, substituted aryl, aralkyl, alkaryl, allyl, and alkynyl groups, with each group preferably containing from 1 carbon atom, or the appropriate minimum number of carbon atoms to form the group, up to about 20 carbon atoms. These hydrocarbyl groups may contain heteroatoms such as, but not limited to, nitrogen, oxygen, boron, silicon, sulfur, and phosphorus atoms.
xcex1-Acylphosphonate diesters are known in the art and can be conveniently prepared by the Michaelis-Arbusov reactions of trihydrocarbyl phosphites with carboxylic acid halides or carboxylic acid anhydrides.
Suitable types of acyclic xcex1-acylphosphonate diesters include, but are not limited to, dihydrocarbyl formylphosphonates, dihydrocarbyl acetylphosphonates, dihydrocarbyl propionylphosphonates, dihydrocarbyl butyrylphosphonates, dihydrocarbyl isobutyrylphosphonates, dihydrocarbyl pivaloylphosphonates, dihydrocarbyl 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonates, dihydrocarbyl cyclohexanoylphosphonates, dihydrocarbyl acryloylphosphonates, dihydrocarbyl methacryloylphosphonates, dihydrocarbyl crotonylphosphonates, dihydrocarbyl benzoylphosphonates, dihydrocarbyl toluoylphosphonates, dihydrocarbyl anisoylphosphonates, and dihydrocarbyl naphthoylphosphonates. Mixtures of the above acyclic xcex1-acylphosphonate diesters may also be utilized.
Suitable dihydrocarbyl formylphosphonates include dimethyl formylphosphonate, diethyl formylphosphonate, di-n-propyl formylphosphonate diisopropyl formylphosphonate, di-n-butyl formylphosphonate, diisobutyl formylphosphonate, di-t-butyl formylphosphonate, bis(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl) formylphosphonate, bis(2,4-dimethyl-3-pentyl) formylphosphonate, bis(2-ethylhexyl) formylphosphonate, dineopentyl formylphosphonate, bis(cyclohexylmethyl) formylphosphonate, dibenzyl formylphosphonate, dicyclobutyl formylphosphonate, dicyclopentyl formylphosphonate, dicyclohexyl formylphosphonate, diphenyl formylphosphonate, ditolyl formylphosphonate, dinaphthyl formylphosphonate, dially formylphosphonate, dimethallyl formylphosphonate, and dicrotyl formylphosphonate.
Suitable dihydrocarbyl acetylphosphonates include dimethyl acetylphosphonate, diethyl acetylphosphonate, di-n-propyl acetylphosphonate diisopropyl acetylphosphonate, di-n-butyl acetylphosphonate, diisobutyl acetylphosphonate, di-t-butyl acetylphosphonate, bis(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl) acetylphosphonate, bis(2,4-dimethyl-3-pentyl) acetylphosphonate, bis(2-ethylhexyl) acetylphosphonate, dineopentyl acetylphosphonate, bis(cyclohexylmethyl) acetylphosphonate, dibenzyl acetylphosphonate, dicyclobutyl acetylphosphonate, dicyclopentyl acetylphosphonate, dicyclohexyl acetylphosphonate, diphenyl acetylphosphonate, ditolyl acetylphosphonate, dinaphthyl acetylphosphonate, dially acetylphosphonate, dimethallyl acetylphosphonate, and dicrotyl acetylphosphonate.
Suitable dihydrocarbyl propionylphosphonates include dimethyl propionylphosphonate, diethyl propionylphosphonate, di-n-propyl propionylphosphonate diisopropyl propionylphosphonate, di-n-butyl propionylphosphonate, diisobutyl propionylphosphonate, di-t-butyl propionylphosphonate, bis(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl) propionylphosphonate, bis(2,4-dimethyl-3-pentyl) propionylphosphonate, bis(2-ethylhexyl) propionylphosphonate, dineopentyl propionylphosphonate, bis(cyclohexylmethyl) propionylphosphonate, dibenzyl propionylphosphonate, dicyclobutyl propionylphosphonate, dicyclopentyl propionylphosphonate, dicyclohexyl propionylphosphonate, diphenyl propionylphosphonate, ditolyl propionylphosphonate, dinaphthyl propionylphosphonate, dially propionylphosphonate, dimethallyl propionylphosphonate, and dicrotyl propionylphosphonate.
Suitable dihydrocarbyl butyrylphosphonates include dimethyl butyrylphosphonate, diethyl butyrylphosphonate, di-n-propyl butyrylphosphonate diisopropyl butyrylphosphonate, di-n-butyl butyrylphosphonate, diisobutyl butyrylphosphonate, di-t-butyl butyrylphosphonate, bis(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl) butyrylphosphonate, bis(2,4-dimethyl-3-pentyl) butyrylphosphonate, bis(2-ethylhexyl) butyrylphosphonate, dineopentyl butyrylphosphonate, bis(cyclohexylmethyl) butyrylphosphonate, dibenzyl butyrylphosphonate, dicyclobutyl butyrylphosphonate, dicyclopentyl butyrylphosphonate, dicyclohexyl butyrylphosphonate, diphenyl butyrylphosphonate, ditolyl butyrylphosphonate, dinaphthyl butyrylphosphonate, dially butyrylphosphonate, dimethallyl butyrylphosphonate, and dicrotyl butyrylphosphonate.
Suitable dihydrocarbyl isobutyrylphosphonates include dimethyl isobutyrylphosphonate, diethyl isobutyrylphosphonate, di-n-propyl isobutyrylphosphonate diisopropyl isobutyrylphosphonate, di-n-butyl isobutyrylphosphonate, diisobutyl isobutyrylphosphonate, di-t-butyl isobutyrylphosphonate, bis(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl) isobutyrylphosphonate, bis(2,4-dimethyl-3-pentyl) isobutyrylphosphonate, bis(2-ethylhexyl) isobutyrylphosphonate, dineopentyl isobutyrylphosphonate, bis(cyclohexylmethyl) isobutyrylphosphonate, dibenzyl isobutyrylphosphonate, dicyclobutyl isobutyrylphosphonate, dicyclopentyl isobutyrylphosphonate, dicyclohexyl isobutyrylphosphonate, diphenyl isobutyrylphosphonate, ditolyl isobutyrylphosphonate, dinaphthyl isobutyrylphosphonate, dially isobutyrylphosphonate, dimethallyl isobutyrylphosphonate, and dicrotyl isobutyrylphosphonate.
Suitable dihydrocarbyl pivaloylphosphonates include dimethyl pivaloylphosphonate, diethyl pivaloylphosphonate, di-n-propyl pivaloylphosphonate diisopropyl pivaloylphosphonate, di-n-butyl pivaloylphosphonate, diisobutyl pivaloylphosphonate, di-t-butyl pivaloylphosphonate, bis(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl) pivaloylphosphonate, bis(2,4-dimethyl-3-pentyl) pivaloylphosphonate, bis(2-ethylhexyl) pivaloylphosphonate, dineopentyl pivaloylphosphonate, bis(cyclohexylmethyl) pivaloylphosphonate, dibenzyl pivaloylphosphonate, dicyclobutyl pivaloylphosphonate, dicyclopentyl pivaloylphosphonate, dicyclohexyl pivaloylphosphonate, diphenyl pivaloylphosphonate, ditolyl pivaloylphosphonate, dinaphthyl pivaloylphosphonate, dially pivaloylphosphonate, dimethallyl pivaloylphosphonate, and dicrotyl pivaloylphosphonate.
Suitable dihydrocarbyl 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonates include dimethyl 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, diethyl 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, di-n-propyl 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate diisopropyl 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, di-n-butyl 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, diisobutyl 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, di-t-butyl 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, bis(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl) 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, bis(2,4-dimethyl-3-pentyl) 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, bis(2-ethylhexyl) 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, dineopentyl 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, bis(cyclohexylmethyl) 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, dibenzyl 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, dicyclobutyl 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, dicyclopentyl 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, dicyclohexyl 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, diphenyl 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, ditolyl 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, dinaphthyl 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, dially 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, dimethallyl 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate, and dicrotyl 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonate.
Suitable dihydrocarbyl cyclohexanoylphosphonates include dimethyl cyclohexanoylphosphonate, diethyl cyclohexanoylphosphonate, di-n-propyl cyclohexanoylphosphonate diisopropyl cyclohexanoylphosphonate, di-n-butyl cyclohexanoylphosphonate, diisobutyl cyclohexanoylphosphonate, di-t-butyl cyclohexanoylphosphonate, bis(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl) cyclohexanoylphosphonate, bis(2,4-dimethyl-3-pentyl) cyclohexanoylphosphonate, bis(2-ethylhexyl) cyclohexanoylphosphonate, dineopentyl cyclohexanoylphosphonate, bis(cyclohexylmethyl) cyclohexanoylphosphonate, dibenzyl cyclohexanoylphosphonate, dicyclobutyl cyclohexanoylphosphonate, dicyclopentyl cyclohexanoylphosphonate, dicyclohexyl cyclohexanoylphosphonate, diphenyl cyclohexanoylphosphonate, ditolyl cyclohexanoylphosphonate, dinaphthyl cyclohexanoylphosphonate, dially cyclohexanoylphosphonate, dimethallyl cyclohexanoylphosphonate, and dicrotyl cyclohexanoylphosphonate.
Suitable dihydrocarbyl acryloylphosphonates include dimethyl acryloylphosphonate, diethyl acryloylphosphonate, di-n-propyl acryloylphosphonate diisopropyl acryloylphosphonate, di-n-butyl acryloylphosphonate, diisobutyl acryloylphosphonate, di-t-butyl acryloylphosphonate, bis(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl) acryloylphosphonate, bis(2,4-dimethyl-3-pentyl) acryloylphosphonate, bis(2-ethylhexyl) acryloylphosphonate, dineopentyl acryloylphosphonate, bis(cyclohexylmethyl) acryloylphosphonate, dibenzyl acryloylphosphonate, dicyclobutyl acryloylphosphonate, dicyclopentyl acryloylphosphonate, dicyclohexyl acryloylphosphonate, diphenyl acryloylphosphonate, ditolyl acryloylphosphonate, dinaphthyl acryloylphosphonate, dially acryloylphosphonate, dimethallyl acryloylphosphonate, and dicrotyl acryloylphosphonate.
Suitable dihydrocarbyl methacryloylphosphonates include dimethyl methacryloylphosphonate, diethyl methacryloylphosphonate, di-n-propyl methacryloylphosphonate diisopropyl methacryloylphosphonate, di-n-butyl methacryloylphosphonate, diisobutyl methacryloylphosphonate, di-t-butyl methacryloylphosphonate, bis(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl) methacryloylphosphonate, bis(2,4-dimethyl-3-pentyl) methacryloylphosphonate, bis(2-ethylhexyl) methacryloylphosphonate, dineopentyl methacryloylphosphonate, bis(cyclohexylmethyl) methacryloylphosphonate, dibenzyl methacryloylphosphonate, dicyclobutyl methacryloylphosphonate, dicyclopentyl methacryloylphosphonate, dicyclohexyl methacryloylphosphonate, diphenyl methacryloylphosphonate, ditolyl methacryloylphosphonate, dinaphthyl methacryloylphosphonate, dially methacryloylphosphonate, dimethallyl methacryloylphosphonate, and dicrotyl methacryloylphosphonate.
Suitable dihydrocarbyl crotonylphosphonates include dimethyl crotonylphosphonate, diethyl crotonylphosphonate, di-n-propyl crotonylphosphonate diisopropyl crotonylphosphonate, di-n-butyl crotonylphosphonate, diisobutyl crotonylphosphonate, di-t-butyl crotonylphosphonate, bis(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl) crotonylphosphonate, bis(2,4-dimethyl-3-pentyl) crotonylphosphonate, bis(2-ethylhexyl) crotonylphosphonate, dineopentyl crotonylphosphonate, bis(cyclohexylmethyl) crotonylphosphonate, dibenzyl crotonylphosphonate, dicyclobutyl crotonylphosphonate, dicyclopentyl crotonylphosphonate, dicyclohexyl crotonylphosphonate, diphenyl crotonylphosphonate, ditolyl crotonylphosphonate, dinaphthyl crotonylphosphonate, dially crotonylphosphonate, dimethallyl crotonylphosphonate, and dicrotyl crotonylphosphonate.
Suitable dihydrocarbyl benzoylphosphonates include dimethyl benzoylphosphonate, diethyl benzoylphosphonate, di-n-propyl benzoylphosphonate diisopropyl benzoylphosphonate, di-n-butyl benzoylphosphonate, diisobutyl benzoylphosphonate, di-t-butyl benzoylphosphonate, bis(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl) benzoylphosphonate, bis(2,4-dimethyl-3-pentyl) benzoylphosphonate, bis(2-ethylhexyl) benzoylphosphonate, dineopentyl benzoylphosphonate, bis(cyclohexylmethyl) benzoylphosphonate, dibenzyl benzoylphosphonate, dicyclobutyl benzoylphosphonate, dicyclopentyl benzoylphosphonate, dicyclohexyl benzoylphosphonate, diphenyl benzoylphosphonate, ditolyl benzoylphosphonate, dinaphthyl benzoylphosphonate, dially benzoylphosphonate, dimethallyl benzoylphosphonate, and dicrotyl benzoylphosphonate.
Suitable dihydrocarbyl toluoylphosphonates include dimethyl toluoylphosphonate, diethyl toluoylphosphonate, di-n-propyl toluoylphosphonate diisopropyl toluoylphosphonate, di-n-butyl toluoylphosphonate, diisobutyl toluoylphosphonate, di-t-butyl toluoylphosphonate, bis(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl) toluoylphosphonate, bis(2,4-dimethyl-3-pentyl) toluoylphosphonate, bis(2-ethylhexyl) toluoylphosphonate, dineopentyl toluoylphosphonate, bis(cyclohexylmethyl) toluoylphosphonate, dibenzyl toluoylphosphonate, dicyclobutyl toluoylphosphonate, dicyclopentyl toluoylphosphonate, dicyclohexyl toluoylphosphonate, diphenyl toluoylphosphonate, ditolyl toluoylphosphonate, dinaphthyl toluoylphosphonate, dially toluoylphosphonate, dimethallyl toluoylphosphonate, and dicrotyl toluoylphosphonate.
Suitable dihydrocarbyl anisoylphosphonates include dimethyl anisoylphosphonate, diethyl anisoylphosphonate, di-n-propyl anisoylphosphonate diisopropyl anisoylphosphonate, di-n-butyl anisoylphosphonate, diisobutyl anisoylphosphonate, di-t-butyl anisoylphosphonate, bis(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl) anisoylphosphonate, bis(2,4-dimethyl-3-pentyl) anisoylphosphonate, bis(2-ethylhexyl) anisoylphosphonate, dineopentyl anisoylphosphonate, bis(cyclohexylmethyl) anisoylphosphonate, dibenzyl anisoylphosphonate, dicyclobutyl anisoylphosphonate, dicyclopentyl anisoylphosphonate, dicyclohexyl anisoylphosphonate, diphenyl anisoylphosphonate, ditolyl anisoylphosphonate, dinaphthyl anisoylphosphonate, dially anisoylphosphonate, dimethallyl anisoylphosphonate, and dicrotyl anisoylphosphonate.
Suitable dihydrocarbyl naphthoylphosphonates include dimethyl naphthoylphosphonate, diethyl naphthoylphosphonate, di-n-propyl naphthoylphosphonate diisopropyl naphthoylphosphonate, di-n-butyl naphthoylphosphonate, diisobutyl naphthoylphosphonate, di-t-butyl naphthoylphosphonate, bis(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl) naphthoylphosphonate, bis(2,4-dimethyl-3-pentyl) naphthoylphosphonate, bis(2-ethylhexyl) naphthoylphosphonate, dineopentyl naphthoylphosphonate, bis(cyclohexylmethyl) naphthoylphosphonate, dibenzyl naphthoylphosphonate, dicyclobutyl naphthoylphosphonate, dicyclopentyl naphthoylphosphonate, dicyclohexyl naphthoylphosphonate, diphenyl naphthoylphosphonate, ditolyl naphthoylphosphonate, dinaphthyl naphthoylphosphonate, dially naphthoylphosphonate, dimethallyl naphthoylphosphonate, and dicrotyl naphthoylphosphonate.
Cyclic xcex1-acylphosphonate diesters contain a ring structure that is formed by a divalent organic group bridging the two oxygen atoms that are singly-bonded to the phosphorus atom. These cyclic xcex1-acylphosphonate diesters may be represented by the following structure: 
where R1 is the same as defined above and R3 is a divalent organic group. Preferably, R1 is a hydrocarbyl groups such as, but not limited to, alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, aryl, substituted aryl, aralkyl, alkaryl, allyl, and alkynyl groups, with each group preferably containing from 1 carbon atom, or the appropriate minimum number of carbon atoms to form the group, up to about 20 carbon atoms. Preferably, R3 is a hydrocarbylene group such as, but not limited to, alkylene, substituted alkylene, cycloalkylene, substituted cycloalkylene, alkenylene, substituted alkenylene, cycloalkenylene, substituted cycloalkenylene, arylene, and substituted arylene groups, with each group preferably containing from 1 carbon atom, or the appropriate minimum number of carbon atoms to form the group, up to about 20 carbon atoms. These hydrocarbyl and hydrocarbylene groups may contain heteroatoms such as, but not limited to, nitrogen, oxygen, boron, silicon, sulfur, and phosphorus atoms.
Suitable types of cyclic xcex1-acylphosphonate diesters include, but are not limited to, hydrocarbylene formylphosphonates, hydrocarbylene acetylphosphonates, hydrocarbylene propionylphosphonates, hydrocarbylene butyrylphosphonates, hydrocarbylene isobutyrylphosphonates, hydrocarbylene pivaloylphosphonates, hydrocarbylene 2-ethylhexanoylphosphonates, hydrocarbylene cyclohexanoylphosphonates, hydrocarbylene acryloylphosphonates, hydrocarbylene methacryloylphosphonates, hydrocarbylene crotonylphosphonates, hydrocarbylene benzoylphosphonates, hydrocarbylene toluoylphosphonates, hydrocarbylene anisoylphosphonates, and hydrocarbylene naphthoylphosphonates. Mixtures of the above cyclic xcex1-acylphosphonate diesters may also be utilized.
Suitable hydrocarbylene formylphosphonates include 2-oxo-2-formyl-5-butyl-5-ethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-formyl-5,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-formyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-formyl-4-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-formyl-5-ethyl-5-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-formyl-5,5-diethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-formyl-5-methyl-5-propyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-formyl-4-isopropyl-5,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-formyl-4,6-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-formyl-4-propyl-5-ethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-formyl-4-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-formyl-4,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-formyl-4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-formyl-4,5-benzo-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-formyl-4,5-(3xe2x80x2-methylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-formyl-4,5-(4xe2x80x2-methylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-formyl-4,5-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, and 2-oxo-2-formyl-4,5-naphthalo-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane.
Suitable hydrocarbylene acetylphosphonates include 2-oxo-2-acetyl-5-butyl-5-ethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acetyl-5,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acetyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acetyl-4-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acetyl-5-ethyl-5-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acetyl-5,5-diethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acetyl-5-methyl-5-propyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acetyl-4-isopropyl-5,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acetyl-4,6-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acetyl-4-propyl-5-ethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acetyl-4-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-acetyl-4,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-acetyl-4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-acetyl-4,5-benzo-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-acetyl-4,5-(3xe2x80x2-methylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-acetyl-4,5-(4xe2x80x2-methylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-acetyl-4,5-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, and 2-oxo-2-acetyl-4,5-naphthalo-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane.
Suitable hydrocarbylene isobutyrylphosphonates include 2-oxo-2-isobutyryl-5-butyl-5-ethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-isobutyryl-5,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-isobutyryl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-isobutyryl-4-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-isobutyryl-5-ethyl-5-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-isobutyryl-5,5-diethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-isobutyryl-5-methyl-5-propyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-isobutyryl-4-isopropyl-5,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-isobutyryl-4,6-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-isobutyryl-4-propyl-5-ethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-isobutyryl-4-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-isobutyryl-4,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-isobutyryl-4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-isobutyryl-4,5-benzo-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-isobutyryl-4,5-(3xe2x80x2-methylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-isobutyryl-4,5-(4xe2x80x2-methylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-isobutyryl-4,5-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, and 2-oxo-2-isobutyryl-4,5-naphthalo-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane.
Suitable hydrocarbylene pivaloylphosphonates include 2-oxo-2-pivaloyl-5-butyl-5-ethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-pivaloyl-5,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-pivaloyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-pivaloyl-4-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-pivaloyl-5-ethyl-5-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-pivaloyl-5,5-diethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-pivaloyl-5-methyl-5-propyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-pivaloyl-4-isopropyl-5,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-pivaloyl-4,6-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-pivaloyl-4-propyl-5-ethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-pivaloyl-4-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-pivaloyl-4,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-pivaloyl-4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-pivaloyl-4,5-benzo-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-pivaloyl-4,5-(3xe2x80x2-methylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-pivaloyl-4,5-(4xe2x80x2-methylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-pivaloyl-4,5-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, and 2-oxo-2-pivaloyl-4,5-naphthalo-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane.
Suitable hydrocarbylene cyclohexanoylphosphonates include 2-oxo-2-cyclohexanoyl-5-butyl-5-ethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-cyclohexanoyl-5,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-cyclohexanoyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-cyclohexanoyl-4-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-cyclohexanoyl-5-ethyl-5-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-cyclohexanoyl-5,5-diethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-cyclohexanoyl-5-methyl-5-propyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-cyclohexanoyl-4-isopropyl-5,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-cyclohexanoyl-4,6-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-cyclohexanoyl-4-propyl-5-ethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-cyclohexanoyl-4-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-cyclohexanoyl-4,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-cyclohexanoyl-4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-cyclohexanoyl-4,5-benzo-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-cyclohexanoyl-4,5-(3xe2x80x2-methylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-cyclohexanoyl-4,5-(4xe2x80x2-methylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-cyclohexanoyl-4,5-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, and 2-oxo-2-cyclohexanoyl-4,5-naphthalo-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane.
Suitable hydrocarbylene acryloylphosphonates include 2-oxo-2-acryloyl-5-butyl-5-ethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acryloyl-5,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acryloyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acryloyl-4-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acryloyl-5-ethyl-5-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acryloyl-5,5-diethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acryloyl-5-methyl-5-propyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acryloyl-4-isopropyl-5,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acryloyl-4,6-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acryloyl-4-propyl-5-ethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-acryloyl-4-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-acryloyl-4,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-acryloyl-4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-acryloyl-4,5-benzo-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-acryloyl-4,5-(3xe2x80x2-methylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-acryloyl-4,5-(4xe2x80x2-methylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-acryloyl-4,5-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, and 2-oxo-2-acryloyl-4,5-naphthalo-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane.
Suitable hydrocarbylene benzoylphosphonates include 2-oxo-2-benzoyl-5-butyl-5-ethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-benzoyl-5,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-benzoyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-benzoyl-4-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-benzoyl-5-ethyl-5-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-benzoyl-5,5-diethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-benzoyl-5-methyl-5-propyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-benzoyl-4-isopropyl-5,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-benzoyl-4,6-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-benzoyl-4-propyl-5-ethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-2-benzoyl-4-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-benzoyl-4,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-benzoyl-4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-benzoyl-4,5-benzo-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-benzoyl-4,5-(3xe2x80x2-methylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-benzoyl-4,5-(4xe2x80x2-methylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-2-benzoyl-4,5-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, and 2-oxo-2-benzoyl-4,5-naphthalo-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane.
Various organoaluminum compounds or mixtures thereof can be used as ingredient (c) of the catalyst composition. The term xe2x80x9corganoaluminum compoundxe2x80x9d refers to any aluminum compound containing at least one aluminum-carbon bond. Organoaluminum compounds that are soluble in a hydrocarbon solvent are preferred.
A preferred class of organoaluminum compounds that can be utilized is represented by the general formula AlRnX3xe2x88x92n, where each R, which may be the same or different, is a mono-valent organic group that is attached to the aluminum atom via a carbon atom, where each X, which may be the same or different, is a hydrogen atom, a carboxylate group, an alkoxide group, or an aryloxide group, and where n is an integer of 1 to 3. Preferably, each R is a hydrocarbyl group such as, but not limited to, alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, aryl, substituted aryl, aralkyl, alkaryl, allyl, and alkynyl groups, with each group preferably containing from 1 carbon atom, or the appropriate minimum number of carbon atoms to form the group, up to about 20 carbon atoms. These hydrocarbyl groups may contain heteroatoms such as, but not limited to, nitrogen, oxygen, boron, silicon, sulfur, and phosphorus atoms. Preferably, each X is a carboxylate group, an alkoxide group, or an aryloxide group, with each group preferably containing from 1 carbon atom, or the appropriate minimum number of carbon atoms to form the group, up to about 20 carbon atoms.
Suitable organoaluminum compounds include, but are not limited to, trihydrocarbylaluminum, dihydrocarbylaluminum hydride, hydrocarbylaluminum dihydride, dihydrocarbylaluminum carboxylate, hydrocarbylaluminum bis(carboxylate), dihydrocarbylaluminum alkoxide, hydrocarbylaluminum dialkoxide, dihydrocarbylaluminum aryloxide, hydrocarbylaluminum diaryloxide, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Trihydrocarbylaluminum compounds are preferred.
Suitable organoaluminum compounds include trimethylaluminum, triethylaluminum, triisobutylaluminum, tri-n-propylaluminum, triisopropylaluminum, tri-n-butylaluminum, tri-t-butylaluminum, tri-n-pentylaluminum, trineopentylaluminum, tri-n-hexylaluminum, tri-n-octylaluminum, tris(2-ethylhexyl)aluminum, tricyclohexylaluminum, tris(1-methylcyclopentyl) aluminum, triphenylaluminum, tri-p-tolylaluminum, tris(2,6-dimethylphenyl) aluminum, tribenzylaluminum, diethylphenylaluminum, diethyl-p-tolylaluminum, diethylbenzylaluminum, ethyldiphenylaluminum, ethyldi-p-tolylaluminum, ethyldibenzylaluminum, diethylaluminum hydride, di-n-propylaluminum hydride, diisopropylaluminum hydride, di-n-butylaluminum hydride, diisobutylaluminum hydride, di-n-octylaluminum hydride, diphenylaluminum hydride, di-p-tolylaluminum hydride, dibenzylaluminum hydride, phenylethylaluminum hydride, phenyl-n-propylaluminum hydride, phenylisopropylaluminum hydride, phenyl-n-butylaluminum hydride, phenylisobutylaluminum hydride, phenyl-n-octylaluminum hydride, p-tolylethylaluminum hydride, p-tolyl-n-propylaluminum hydride, p-tolylisopropylaluminum hydride, p-tolyl-n-butylaluminum hydride, p-tolylisobutylaluminum hydride, p-tolyl-n-octylaluminum hydride, benzylethylaluminum hydride, benzyl-n-propylaluminum hydride, benzylisopropylaluminum hydride, benzyl-n-butylaluminum hydride, benzylisobutylaluminum hydride, and benzyl-n-octylaluminum hydride, ethylaluminum dihydride, n-propylaluminum dihydride, isopropylaluminum dihydride, n-butylaluminum dihydride, isobutylaluminum dihydride, n-octylaluminum dihydride, dimethylaluminum hexanoate, diethylaluminum octoate, diisobutylaluminum 2-ethylhexanoate, dimethylaluminum neodecanoate, diethylaluminum stearate, diisobutylaluminum oleate, methylaluminum bis(hexanoate), ethylaluminum bis(octoate), isobutylaluminum bis(2-ethylhexanoate), methylaluminum bis(neodecanoate), ethylaluminum bis(stearate), isobutylaluminum bis(oleate), dimethylaluminum methoxide, diethylaluminum methoxide, diisobutylaluminum methoxide, dimethylaluminum ethoxide, diethylaluminum ethoxide, diisobutylaluminum ethoxide, dimethylaluminum phenoxide, diethylaluminum phenoxide, diisobutylaluminum phenoxide, methylaluminum dimethoxide, ethylaluminum dimethoxide, isobutylaluminum dimethoxide, methylaluminum diethoxide, ethylaluminum diethoxide, isobutylaluminum diethoxide, methylaluminum diphenoxide, ethylaluminum diphenoxide, isobutylaluminum diphenoxide, and the like, and mixtures thereof.
Another class of suitable organoaluminum compounds is aluminoxanes. Aluminoxanes comprise oligomeric linear aluminoxanes that can be represented by the general formula: 
and oligomeric cyclic aluminoxanes that can be represented by the general formula: 
where x is an integer of 1 to about 100, preferably about 10 to about 50; y is an integer of 2 to about 100, preferably about 3 to about 20; and where each R4, which may be the same or different, is a mono-valent organic group that is attached to the aluminum atom via a carbon atom. Preferably, each R4 is a hydrocarbyl group such as, but not limited to, alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, aryl, substituted aryl, aralkyl, alkaryl, allyl, and alkynyl groups, with each group preferably containing from 1 carbon atom, or the appropriate minimum number of carbon atoms to form the group, up to about 20 carbon atoms. These hydrocarbyl groups may contain heteroatoms such as, but not limited to, nitrogen, oxygen, silicon, sulfur, and phosphorus atoms. It should be noted that the number of moles of the aluminoxane as used in this application refers to the number of moles of the aluminum atoms rather than the number of moles of the oligomeric aluminoxane molecules. This convention is commonly employed in the art of catalysis utilizing aluminoxanes.
Aluminoxanes can be prepared by reacting trihydrocarbylaluminum compounds with water. This reaction can be performed according to known methods, such as (1) a method in which the trihydrocarbylaluminum compound is dissolved in an organic solvent and then contacted with water, (2) a method in which the trihydrocarbylaluminum compound is reacted with water of crystallization contained in, for example, metal salts, or water adsorbed in inorganic or organic compounds, and (3) a method in which the trihydrocarbylaluminum compound is reacted with water in the presence of the monomer or monomer solution that is to be polymerized.
Suitable aluminoxane compounds include methylaluminoxane (MAO), modified methylaluminoxane (MMAO), ethylaluminoxane, n-propylaluminoxane, isopropylaluminoxane, butylaluminoxane, isobutylaluminoxane, n-pentylaluminoxane, neopentylaluminoxane,n-hexylaluminoxane, n-octylaluminoxane, 2-ethylhexylaluminoxane,cyclohexylaluminoxane, 1-methylcyclopentylaluminoxane, phenylaluminoxane, 2,6-dimethylphenylaluminoxane, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Isobutylaluminoxane is particularly useful on the grounds of its availability and its solubility in aliphatic and cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon solvents. Modified methylaluminoxane can be formed by substituting about 20-80% of the methyl groups of methylaluminoxane with C2 to C12 hydrocarbyl groups, preferably with isobutyl groups, by using techniques known to those skilled in the art.
The catalyst composition of this invention has very high catalytic activity for polymerizing conjugated dienes, such as 1,3-butadiene, into polymers, such as syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene, over a wide range of catalyst concentrations and catalyst ingredient ratios. The polymers having the most desirable properties, however, are obtained within a narrower range of catalyst concentrations and catalyst ingredient ratios. Further, it is believed that the three catalyst ingredients (a), (b), and (c) may interact to form an active catalyst species. Accordingly, the optimum concentration for any one catalyst ingredient is dependent upon the concentrations of the other catalyst ingredients. The molar ratio of the xcex1-acylphosphonate diester to the iron-containing compound (P/Fe) can be varied from about 0.5:1 to about 50:1, more preferably from about 1:1 to about 25:1, and even more preferably from about 2:1 to about 10:1. The molar ratio of the organoaluminum compound to the iron-containing compound (Al/Fe) can be varied from about 1:1 to about 200:1, more preferably from about 2:1 to about 100:1, and even more preferably from about 3:1 to about 50:1.
The catalyst composition is formed by combining or mixing the three catalyst ingredients (a), (b), and (c). Although an active catalyst species is believed to result from this combination, the degree of interaction or reaction between the various ingredients or components is not known with any great degree of certainty. Therefore, the term xe2x80x9ccatalyst compositionxe2x80x9d has been employed to encompass a simple mixture of the ingredients, a complex of the various ingredients that is caused by physical or chemical forces of attraction, a chemical reaction product of the ingredients, or a combination of the foregoing.
The catalyst composition of this invention can be formed by using one of the following methods:
First, the catalyst composition may be formed in situ by adding the three catalyst ingredients to a solution containing monomer and solvent, or simply bulk monomer, in either a stepwise or simultaneous manner. When adding the catalyst ingredients in a stepwise manner, the sequence in which the catalyst ingredients are added is not critical. Preferably, however, the iron-containing compound is added first, followed by the xcex1-acylphosphonate diester, and then followed by the organoaluminum compound.
Second, the three catalyst ingredients may be pre-mixed outside the polymerization system at an appropriate temperature, which is generally from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C., and the resulting catalyst composition is then added to the monomer solution.
Third, the catalyst composition may be pre-formed in the presence of conjugated diene monomer. That is, the three catalyst ingredients are pre-mixed in the presence of a small amount of conjugated diene monomer at an appropriate temperature, which is generally from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C. The amount of conjugated diene monomer that is used for pre-forming the catalyst can range from about 1 to about 500 moles per mole of the iron-containing compound, more preferably from about 5 to about 250 moles per mole of the iron-containing compound, and even more preferably from about 10 to about 100 moles per mole of the iron-containing compound. The resulting catalyst composition is then added to the remainder of the conjugated diene monomer that is to be polymerized.
Fourth, the catalyst composition may be formed by using a two-stage procedure. The first stage involves reacting the iron-containing compound with the organoaluminum compound in the presence of a small amount of conjugated diene monomer at an appropriate temperature, which is generally from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C. In the second stage, the foregoing reaction mixture and the xcex1-acylphosphonate diester are charged in either a stepwise or simultaneous manner to the remainder of the conjugated diene monomer that is to be polymerized.
Fifth, an alternative two-stage procedure may also be employed. An iron-ligand complex is first formed by pre-combining the iron-containing compound with the xcex1-acylphosphonate diester. Once formed, this iron-ligand complex is then combined with the organoaluminum compound to form the active catalyst species. The iron-ligand complex can be formed separately or in the presence of the conjugated diene monomer that is to be polymerized. This complexation reaction can be conducted at any convenient temperature at normal pressure, but for an increased rate of reaction, it is preferable to perform this reaction at room temperature or above. The time required for the formation of the iron-ligand complex is usually within the range of about 10 minutes to about 2 hours after mixing the iron-containing compound with the xcex1-acylphosphonate diester. The temperature and time used for the formation of the iron-ligand complex will depend upon several variables including the particular starting materials and the solvent employed. Once formed, the iron-ligand complex can be used without isolation from the complexation reaction mixture. If desired, however, the iron-ligand complex may be isolated from the complexation reaction mixture before use.
When a solution of the catalyst composition or one or more of the catalyst ingredients is prepared outside the polymerization system as set forth in the foregoing methods, an organic solvent or carrier is preferably employed. The organic solvent may serve to dissolve the catalyst composition or ingredients, or the solvent may simply serve as a carrier in which the catalyst composition or ingredients may be suspended. The organic solvent preferably is inert to the catalyst composition. Useful solvents include hydrocarbon solvents such as aromatic hydrocarbons, aliphatic hydrocarbons, and cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons. Non-limiting examples of aromatic hydrocarbon solvents include benzene, toluene, xylenes, ethylbenzene, diethylbenzene, mesitylene, and the like. Non-limiting examples of aliphatic hydrocarbon solvents include n-pentane, n-hexane, n-heptane, n-octane, n-nonane, n-decane, isopentane, isohexanes, isopentanes, isooctanes, 2,2-dimethylbutane, petroleum ether, kerosene, petroleum spirits, and the like. And, non-limiting examples of cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon solvents include cyclopentane, cyclohexane, methylcyclopentane, methylcyclohexane, and the like. Commercial mixtures of the above hydrocarbons may also be used. For environmental reasons, aliphatic and cycloaliphatic solvents are highly preferred.
The catalyst composition of this invention exhibits very high catalytic activity for the polymerization of 1,3-butadiene into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene. Although a preferred embodiment is directed toward the polymerization of 1,3-butadiene into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene, other conjugated dienes can also be polymerized. Some specific examples of other conjugated dienes that can be polymerized include isoprene, 1,3-pentadiene, 1,3-hexadiene, 2,3-dimethyl-1,3-butadiene, 2-ethyl-1,3-butadiene, 2-methyl-1,3-pentadiene, 3-methyl-1,3-pentadiene, 4-methyl-1,3-pentadiene, and 2,4-hexadiene. Mixtures of two or more conjugated dienes may also be utilized in copolymerization.
The production of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene is accomplished by polymerizing 1,3-butadiene in the presence of a catalytically effective amount of the foregoing catalyst composition. The total catalyst concentration to be employed in the polymerization mass depends on the interplay of various factors such as the purity of the ingredients, the polymerization temperature, the polymerization rate and conversion desired, and many other factors. Accordingly, a specific total catalyst concentration cannot be definitively set forth except to say that catalytically effective amounts of the respective catalyst ingredients should be used. Generally, the amount of the iron-containing compound used can be varied from about 0.01 to about 2 mmol per 100 g of 1,3-butadiene monomer, more preferably from about 0.02 to about 1.0 mmol per 100 g of 1,3-butadiene monomer, and even more preferably from about 0.05 to about 0.5 mmol per 100 g of 1,3-butadiene monomer.
The polymerization of 1,3-butadiene is preferably carried out in an organic solvent as the diluent. Accordingly, a solution polymerization system may be employed in which both the 1,3-butadiene monomer to be polymerized and the polymer formed are soluble in the polymerization medium. Alternatively, a precipitation polymerization system may be employed by choosing a solvent in which the polymer formed is insoluble. In both cases, an amount of organic solvent in addition to the amount of organic solvent that may be used in preparing the catalyst composition is usually added to the polymerization system. The additional organic solvent may be the same as or different from the organic solvent used in preparing the catalyst composition. It is normally desirable to select an organic solvent that is inert with respect to the catalyst composition employed to catalyze the polymerization. Exemplary hydrocarbon solvents have been set forth above. When a solvent is employed, the concentration of the 1,3-butadiene monomer to be polymerized is not limited to a special range. Preferably, however, the concentration of the 1,3-butadiene monomer present in the polymerization medium at the beginning of the polymerization should be in a range of from about 3% to about 80% by weight, more preferably from about 5% to about 50% by weight, and even more preferably from about 10% to about 30% by weight.
The polymerization of 1,3-butadiene may also be carried out by means of bulk polymerization, which refers to a polymerization environment where no solvents are employed. The bulk polymerization can be conducted either in a condensed liquid phase or in a gas phase.
In performing the polymerization of 1,3-butadiene, a molecular weight regulator may be employed to control the molecular weight of the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene to be produced. As a result, the scope of the polymerization system can be expanded in such a manner that it can be used for the production of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene having a wide range of molecular weights. Suitable types of molecular weight regulators that can be utilized include, but are not limited to, xcex1-olefins such as ethylene, propylene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-heptene, and 1-octene; accumulated diolefins such as allene and 1,2-butadiene; nonconjugated diolefins such as 1,6-octadiene, 5-methyl-1,4-hexadiene, 1,5-cyclooctadiene, 3,7-dimethyl-1,6-octadiene, 1,4-cyclohexadiene, 4-vinylcyclohexene, 1,4-pentadiene, 1,4-hexadiene, 1,5-hexadiene, 1,6-heptadiene, 1,2-divinylcyclohexane, 5-ethylidene-2-norbornene, 5-methylene-2-norbornene, 5-vinyl-2-norbornene, dicyclopentadiene, and 1,2,4-trivinylcyclohexane; acetylenes such as acetylene, methylacetylene, and vinylacetylene; and mixtures thereof. The amount of the molecular weight regulator used, expressed in parts per hundred parts by weight of the 1,3-butadiene monomer (phm), is from about 0.01 to about 10 phm, preferably from about 0.02 to about 2 phm, and more preferably from about 0.05 to about 1 phm.
The molecular weight of the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene to be produced can also be effectively controlled by conducting the polymerization of 1,3-butadiene monomer in the presence of hydrogen gas. In this case, the partial pressure of hydrogen gas is preferably from about 0.01 to about 50 atmospheres.
The polymerization of 1,3-butadiene may be carried out as a batch process, a continuous process, or a semi-continuous process. In the semi-continuous process, 1,3-butadiene monomer is intermittently charged as needed to replace that monomer already polymerized. In any case, the polymerization is preferably conducted under anaerobic conditions by using an inert protective gas such as nitrogen, argon or helium, with moderate to vigorous agitation. The polymerization temperature may vary widely from a low temperature, such as xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. or below, to a high temperature such as 100xc2x0 C. or above, with a preferred temperature range being from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 90xc2x0 C. The heat of polymerization may be removed by external cooling, cooling by evaporation of the 1,3-butadiene monomer or the solvent, or a combination of the two methods. Although the polymerization pressure employed may vary widely, a preferred pressure range is from about 1 atmosphere to about 10 atmospheres.
Once a desired conversion is achieved, the polymerization can be stopped by adding a polymerization terminator that inactivates the catalyst. Typically, the terminator employed is a protic compound, which includes, but is not limited to, an alcohol, a carboxylic acid, an inorganic acid, water, or a mixture thereof. An antioxidant such as 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol may be added along with, before or after the addition of the terminator. The amount of the antioxidant employed is usually in the range of 0.2% to 1% by weight of the polymer product. When the polymerization has been stopped, the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene product can be recovered from the polymerization mixture by utilizing conventional procedures of desolventization and drying. For instance, the polymer may be isolated from the polymerization mixture by coagulating the polymerization mixture with an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, or isopropanol, followed by filtration, or by steam distilling the solvent and the unreacted 1,3-butadiene monomer, followed by filtration. The isolated polymer product is then dried to remove residual amounts of solvent and water. Alternatively, the polymer may be isolated from the polymerization mixture by directly drum drying the polymer cement.
Advantageously, the iron-based catalyst composition of this invention can be manipulated to vary the characteristics of the resulting syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene. Namely, the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene made by utilizing the catalyst composition of this invention can have various melting temperatures, molecular weights, 1,2-linkage contents, and syndiotacticities, all of which are dependent upon the selection of the catalyst ingredients and the ingredient ratios. For example, the melting temperature, molecular weight, 1,2-linkage content, and syndiotacticity of the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene can be increased by synthesizing the polymer with the catalyst composition of this invention wherein the organoaluminum compound employed contains sterically bulky organic groups in lieu of sterically less bulky organic groups. Likewise, the melting temperature, 1,2-linkage content, and syndiotacticity of the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene can also be increased by synthesizing the polymer with the catalyst composition of this invention wherein the xcex1-acylphosphonate diester employed contains sterically bulky organic groups in lieu of sterically less bulky organic groups. Non-limiting examples of sterically bulky organic groups include isopropyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, neopentyl, 2-ethylhexyl, cyclohexyl, 1-methylcyclopentyl, and 2,6-dimethylphenyl groups. Non-limiting examples of sterically less bulky organic groups include methyl, fluoromethyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, and n-octyl groups.
In a preferred embodiment of this invention, syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene having a melting temperature from about 110xc2x0 C. to about 210xc2x0 C. can be prepared. More preferably, syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene having a melting temperature from about 120xc2x0 C. to about 200xc2x0 C. can be prepared, and even more preferably, syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene having a melting temperature from about 130xc2x0 C. to about 190xc2x0 C. can be prepared. The 1,2-linkage content of the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene is preferably from about 60% to about 99%, and more preferably from about 70% to about 95%. The syndiotacticity of the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene is preferably from about 60% to about 99%, more preferably from about 70% to about 95%, and even more preferably from about 75% to 90%, where the percentage is determined based on the racemic triad of the vinyl groups, excluding the vinyl groups adjacent to a monomer unit having a 1,4-configuration.
The syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene produced with the catalyst composition of this invention has many uses. It can be blended into and concurred with various natural or synthetic rubbers in order to improve the properties thereof. For example, it can be incorporated into elastomers in order to improve the green strength of those elastomers, particularly in tires. The supporting or reinforcing carcass of tires is particularly prone to distortion during tire building and curing procedures. For this reason, the incorporation of the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene into rubber compositions that are utilized in the supporting carcass of tires has particular utility in preventing or minimizing this distortion. In addition, the incorporation of the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene into tire tread compositions can reduce the heat build-up and improve the tear and wear resistance of tire treads. The syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene is also useful in the manufacture of films and packaging materials and in many molding applications.
In order to demonstrate the practice of the present invention, the following examples have been prepared and tested. The examples should not, however, be viewed as limiting the scope of the invention. The claims will serve to define the invention.